A Suprise Vexing
by Etheran Claw
Summary: Just a little fanfic about Valkyrie and Dexter Vex. Hope you lke it. Death Bringer spoilers
1. A Suprise Visit

**Hey guys its Etheran Claw here. It feels good to be back on fanfiction. Many of you know that I haven't been for a while. Anywho. This is just a story concerning Dexerie – Valkyrie and Dexter Vex for those who don't know *Spoiler* he is one of the Dead men who is mentioned in Death Bringer. There are some spoilers to Death Bringer in here so be warned! This isn't the type of story i usually write but I wanted to try something a bit different. Any who onto the story! **

She leaned back on the couch as Vex kissed her. Her mind flicked to Fletcher and she felt a pang of guilt.

Her parents were out and they had Alice with them. She had been watching television when a knock came on the door. She opened it to Dexter grinning at her. How she loved that grin.

"May I come in?" He had asked. Of course she had said yes. She offered him coffee to which he had said. "Would be nice."

She had blushed when their hands had touched when she handed him the cup. He returned her blush with a grin.

When he was finished his coffee he followed her out into the kitchen. She was putting the coffee away and he had slipped and arm around her waist, the same was Fletcher used to – a pang of guilt – and he turned her around. He had leaned closer to her and clasped both hands behind her waist, and then they kissed. They had bumped into walls and made it to the couch.

She now had one leg around Vex's and his hand was tangled in her hair. She started to slide her hand up his back, feeling the tense, muscles. They rolled over, her on top now, and she slid his shirt over his head and kissed his kneck. He let out a soft moan and she kissed a little lower, then a little lower. His belt was now near her face. She kissed a little lower, and then heard a car pull up outside in the garden.

Valkyrie sat bolt upright, pulling Vax upright with her. She scrambled off him and threw him his shirt.

"Backdoor!" Valkyrie ushered, already pushing Vax towards the kitchen. He swung his shirt over his head then turned to her at the back door. He kissed her and she let slip a smile.

"Go!" she giggled. Vax opened the door and disappeared into the darkness.

Valkyrie ran into the sitting room and flopped down onto the couch assuming an unsuspicious position and tidying her hair.

Her parents walked in, her mother holding Alice, asleep.

"Hey Val" Desmond said, "Do anything fun we should punish you for?"

Valkyrie couldn't help laughing at how obliviously accurate her father could be.


	2. A Chat On The Swings

**Hey. I've decided to make this into a proper story and not have it as a one shot so please enjoy! P.S sorry about having Desmond call he Val. Please just pretend it says Steph.**

Valkyrie was in the park on one of the swings, swaying back and forth. She watched as a group of teenagers passed her by and for a moment Valkyrie thought of what her life would have been like if she has never known about magic. Then the teenagers took out cigarettes and some alcoholand she banished the thought.

"Makes you wonder doesn't it,"

Valkyrie turned. Vax was sitting on the swing next to her, a solemn face on.

"What would it be doing now if I had never known. I myself wouldn't be alive, the world might be ruled by Mevolent or the Faceless Ones." He looked at her and smiled softly.

"Sorry about last night." Valkyrie said blushing slightly.

"Don't worry about it." Dexter laughed. "If anything I should be sorry."

"What for?" Valkyrie asked.

"For kissing you. I heard you just broke up with-"

"Please don't." Valkyrie sighed. It was hard enough for her to not think about Fletcher as it was.

"I really like you Valkyrie." Dexter said.

I really like you too Dexter." She smiled over to him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What about Skul?" Valkyrie asked, "Should we tell him?"

"Not yet. I don't think that he'd like one of the Dead Men going out with his little protégé."

Valkyrie gave a sad chuckle.

"I guess not."

Dexter reached out a hand to Valkyrie who held it gently as they both swung back and forth on the swing.


End file.
